


Not Good

by Ceebott



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebott/pseuds/Ceebott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can’t stop staring a woman in the cafe he stops at. Soon, he realizes that he might even be falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good

His eyes were focused on her ever since he had taken a seat by the windows. College students, old ladies with purses the size of potato sacks and normal coffee addicts lingered around the corners of the small cafe. Yet, for some reason, Loki couldn’t stop staring.

There was something enticing about this mere human. Surely, nothing could be much more special about her than compared to the rest. She had short inky black hair that radiated in the light. Her eyes were chocolately brown but kindness radiated out of them. He confused to say the least.

Loki ran the circumference of his mug of coffee’s rim and sighed. He had stayed longer on Earth than he had intended to. The very memory of his father’s face and how disappointed he was of him when they both on the rainbow bridge painfully lingered in his mind. He wanted so badly to impress the man but he never could. Swallowing down the unbearable brown liquid, he shook his head. Loki had never really understood why humans drank so much of this rancid liquid. It was bitter, dark and just plain revolting. Shaking his head, he licked his lips and focused closely what was at hand. He had to make sure all research was done for the world domination to take place in New York. The research consisted of everyday human life to the leaders of this ignorant world.

A loud crash of glass broke him out of his thoughts. His eyes quickly flickered to where the woman was and looked over with concern as she bent down to pick up the shards. Loki didn’t even realize he was out of seat before he crouched down next to the mysterious beauty and began picking up the shards.

"Oh, it’s okay." Her voice was soft like the rivers than ran through Asgard. "I got it."

"I can help." Loki simply stated. Her eyes flicked up and met his emerald green ones. A surge of what? Happiness? Love? Lust? Ran through his heart.

The woman nodded her head obediantly and stood up when the mess was cleaned. “Thank you.”

Throwing the glass into the garbage can, the woman grabbed her books and belongings and dashed past him out the door.

Damn woman. I was going to ask you for your name.

His eyes scanned the table just then and realized her stupid box that allowed what the humans called phone calls was left on the table. Grabbing it, Loki quickly pushed the cafe doors open to search for the owner.

He ran down the street and pushed a couple of people away before he stopped, realizing it was too late. Loki cursed under his breath but suddenly a girl squealing alerted his ears.

The hell? He thought to himself.

Walking a little more down the street, an alleyway was next to him. For a normal human being, they might not be able to see two over sized men looming over a frightened girl but Loki of course was not a human. He looked from the horrified expression on her face to the greasy faces of the two meatball heads. His fists clenched as the men grabbed at her belongings, soon crashing to the floor.

She flinched as one of the man’s hands grabbed for her shaking body.

"Please!" She cried as the other grabbed for her buttocks. "Take my money!"

"Not interested." One of the men chuckled deeply.

"Stop." Loki placed his hands behind his back.

The two men and the woman turned to face a slim figured man dressed in a green trench coat with a patterned scarf standing in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" The imbecile on the left questioned.

"I am Loki." Loki’s voice was crisp and short.

"Loki?" His friend laughed. "What kind of name is Loki?"

"Release the woman." Loki simply stated, not bothering to answer the question.

"What if I don’t?" The one of the left reached out and grabbed the woman in his arms. She squealed as his arm snaked around her waist and she was pressed into his side. She shivered in fear.

Loki swallowed and smiled. He was the very definition of calmness. “Release her or you will pay.”

"I’m sick and tired of your bullshit." The man on the right laughed. He took the moment to lunge towards Loki but already Loki had teleported to the corner of the alleyway. "What the?"

The idiot swung again at Loki but only connected with thin air. “Huh?”

The man released the woman and she dropped to her knees. Her eyes were as wide as her captives when she realized that there were now multiples of her savior standing in front of her. The many Loki's chuckled at their faces and before the two buffoons knew, they were punched, kicked and thrown out of the alley.

Loki morphed himself back into one before he lowered himself to meet her level. Taking his jacket off his body, he wrapped it securely around the shaking shoulders of the young woman.

"Don’t worry. You’re safe now." His hands lingered longer than it should have on her shoulders.

"Thank you so much." She cried as she threw her hands around his neck.

Strange. Normally, he would have hated any form of affectionate action let alone human contact but Loki found himself closing his arms around her body. She was soft and smelt nice against his cool hard skin.

Loki pulled back in fear that he would be falling too deep. He needed to focus on his mission at hand and not fall in love with a mortal. Disgusted with himself but also a tinge of not wanting to, he stepped away from her.

Looking from above and meeting her gaze, Loki cleared his throat.

"I am not a good person." He had simply said before he teleported elsewhere.


End file.
